


Eight Years

by LawsSword



Series: Marks Leave Scars [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawsSword/pseuds/LawsSword
Summary: What happened after Law left.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Marks Leave Scars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535594
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, i wrote these chapters a long time ago and i wasnt going to post them cause i wanted to leave an open ending that people could decide on there own what happened. But after I got a few comments, i deicided to post these because clearly thats not what yall wanted and I am here to deliver. This it though, all I got left of the marks leave scars story. Will i write a sequel?? maybe, we'll see how i feel after I finish Press Play. *shrugs*  
I hope this is more satisfying to yall, if not, well this is what i wrote so there.  
(also i didn't intend to sound so passive-aggressive these chapters were literally something i contemplated for a fat fucking minute and I thought you all would enjoy the story more if I left it open but I was wrong so i decided to post these)

_**5** _ _ **Years Later** _

Law just wanted a monster. He was exhausted. Another stretch of sleepless nights plagued him. Every couple of weeks Law would get caught up in the what-could-have-been. What he could have had if he had done things a little different. If he had listened to Luffy all those years ago.

At this point, it was likely that he'd never get to see Luffy again, at least not in person. Law saw Luffy in social media all the time, he kept tabs on him. How could he not? The Strawhats were doing better than ever. It wasn't hard to keep an eye on him.

Luffy was happy, at least he seemed happy. And that was enough for Law.   
Law had been aware for years, that Luffy was the love of his life, but it really hit him last year. Last year, when he got another mark. The entire situation only helped Law realize how much he wanted to be with Luffy.

Law made his way down the sidewalk. The streets were busy with people, which worked out in Law's favor. He walked to the mini-mart, just a few blocks from his motel room, wearing a hoodie and sunglasses. He had his hood pulled up, of course, sunglasses on. Law found the little corner store and headed inside. Here there weren't many people. The first thing Law did was look around at the people that were none were Tashigi or Smoker, and none of them looked like cops. Still, he kept his head down, got what he needed and got out.

It seemed, in Law's short time spent in the store, more people were out. Law had learned, over the last five years to walk with his head down, to make himself seem smaller. People saw what they wanted to see, and no one wanted to see a man wanted for murder walking next to them. Law was halfway back when he heard it. A laugh he would never forget.

Luffy.

Law looked up and around, searching for his mark. That was his first mistake. He found Luffy ahead of him. Walking towards him actually. Luffy wasn't alone either. He was with Robin, Brook, and a child. A little blonde boy that couldn't have been more than 5 years old.   
What were the chances? Surely, Law must be seeing things. Seriously. what were the fucking odds that he's run into Luffy _now? _Then again, what were the odds that Law would walk into an internet-famous influence like Luffy, to begin with? Memories of their last night together surface in Law's mind.

The half-drunk, somewhat experimental sex, the next morning that Law hated so much. If the alcohol hadn't made that night foggy, time sure had. The memories were a different time, almost another life, maybe even from a different person entirely.

Luffy hadn't seen Law yet, he was too occupied laughing with the boy who could only be Koala and Sabo's son. Luffy and Robin both held Ace's hand, swinging him in the air every few steps. Ace definately looked more like his mom than his dad. Sure he had Sabo's wavy blond hair, but that was Koala's smile.

Luffy was happy, at least he was right now. Law just hoped he had spent the majority of the last few years just as happy.

Law's mark pulsed. He had felt almost nothing from it. It's like it had a mind of its own. It knew Luffy was near and it wouldn't take no for an answer. Law saw Luffy look down at his wrist and frown. He was only a few paces from Law now. Luffy looked up and looked around. Law looked down at the ground and didn't dare look up. He watched his feet.

As much as he wanted to see Luffy, to talk to him...to hold him. He knew it was better that he didn't.

Smoker and Tashigi were watching Luffy. They had been in the same town as Luffy, always. Stussy had tried to get Luffy and Law a place to meet, but every time she got close to Luffy, one of them was there. It wasn't safe.

At least that's what she had told him. And Law had learned to trust Stussy. It's not like he had much of a choice now anyway. His heart pounded in his chest. He could hear Luffy talking to Ace as they got closer.

Law bumped shoulders with someone.

"Sorry," He muttered, walking faster and trying to get away from Luffy. Away from Robin. If Luffy did notice him, Robin sure would. Law heard their voices behind him.

It hurt to be that close to Luffy and not be allowed to even look at him. He wanted so bad, for Luffy to notice him, for Luffy to follow him so they could be together. Even just for a few minutes. He missed Luffy so damned much. His smile and laugh, his stubbornness and his voice. His lips and his touch. The way he ran his fingers through Law's hair.

But he heard Luffy's voice fade into the crowd as more distance was put between them. And he knew it was better this way. Law knew it was better that Luffy stays with his friends.   
Seeing Luffy meant getting caught. With Tashigi and Smoker being right behind him all the time meant Law needed to be cautious _now. _If Luffy didn't notice him, Smoker or Tashigi just might.

Law walked with a purpose now, making his way back to his hotel room. Often, he felt the urge to look behind him, that would make him look suspicious. So Law just walked. His mark throbbed some more. It almost hurt. Like it was lashing out for Law not getting Luffy's attention. It was unfair, and Law felt childish for thinking that. Law wanted. more than anything to be able to have a life with Luffy.

He made it back to his motel room and dug into his pocket for his room key. When he didn't find it in that pocket, so he dug into the other one, switching his bag into his other hand too. Then Law patted down his jeans for the key. He found it in his back pocket. What an odd place for it.   
Law unlocked the door and tried not to think about Luffy. Tried not to think about the life he could have had with him. It's not like he could do anything to fix the choices he made now. Law really did wish he had listened to Luffy when they argued over Stussy's offer.

Law got the door open and someone grabbed him. _Holy shit, had Smoker found me?_

Law swung at whoever touched him. It was instinctual, he hadn't even looked at who it might be.

Luffy ducked under Law's swing -wait.

_Luffy _ducked. Luffy grabbed Law's arm and pushed him into the wall. Law was too stunned to do anything. Luffy pulled Law's glasses off.

"I knew it," He said. Luffy grabbed the edges of Law's hood and pulled him closer.   
Luffy's lips were soft, softer than Law remembered but just as breathtaking. Of course, Law kissed Luffy back, not doing so would go against Law's very existence. Luffy let go of Law's hood and wrapped his arms around Law's neck and bit Law's lower lip and all of time seemed to be made up in that kiss.

Law was livid for it. The lack of closure made it all that more meaningful. It was like they were back in Flevance all over again. Law wrapped his arms around Luffy and pulled him closer. There was plenty they should talk about, plenty they really should work out, but... It could wait.

The two parted, looking into each other's eyes with heavy breaths. Both unable to find words to speak. What could they possibly say to each other? Luffy had every right to be angry at Law, every right to yell and scream at him over the way Law left him. And Law had so much to apologize for, so much he wanted to say to Luffy.

So much time had passed, it was almost ridiculous to hang on to such things. The black marks were the only concrete things between them.

Law almost couldn't bare Luffy's big brown eyes staring into his very soul. Law leaned in, hesitantly at first, then all at once. He kissed Luffy again, wrapping both arms around him and hugging Luffy close to him.

Law pushed his hotel room door open and pulled Luffy inside. Once they were in Law pushed Luffy against the door, effectively closing it. It had been far too long since they were in each other's arms. Luffy pulled Law's hoodie into his fists.

It was several moments before Law finally came to his senses. He pulled away from Luffy and pushed him away.

"You shouldn't have followed me." Law couldn't even look Luffy in the eyes as he spoke.

"_That's _what you have to say after five years?" Luffy sounded disappointed and annoyed all at once.

"You could have just put both of us in danger," Law muttered, still not looking up at Luffy.

"I don't care," Luffy decided.

"That's bullshit," Law retorted.

"What's bullshit is you leaving and only leaving me a fucking note, which was also full of bullshit." Law had nothing to say to that.

_"_I'm so mad at you but I miss you so much," Luffy admitted. He frowned. "Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I-I didn't want to put you in the position of choosing between me and your life," Law said. "With everything that you had going on, I couldn't do that to you."

"So you decided to give me no choice at all?" Luffy asked. "You just made a decision that changed my whole life without even telling me!"

"Luf-"

"No!" Luffy snapped. "It's no fucking fair!" Luffy stepped back and clenched his fists. "You're everything to me and you just left. Do you have any idea how I felt when I woke up hungover and you were gone? I didn't even see you're damned note until the next day." Luffy's eyes teared up.

"And when I showed up in Flevance without you. You should have seen Fai's face because her first thought was that you were dead.

"And the fucking cops and detectives that wouldn't leave me the fuck alone. They still come to talk to me every few months."

"Love, I'm sorry," Law said. Law stepped closer to Luffy and cupped Luffy's face in his hands.

"I really am, so sorry for the way I left," Law said quietly, looking into Luffy's puffy eyes. "I wish I would have listened to you... I hate that I had to leave at all. But I don't think there's any way I would have changed it."

"Torao-"

"If I told you, you would have come with me, wouldn't you?"

"...yeah..."

"That's what I thought." Law brushed his thumb against Luffy cheek. "I love you, okay? There's nothing that will change that. I love you so much, and I can't let you give up what you have for me, not your friends, not your family, and not your career. If you left with me, you'd have to put your whole life on hold and I'm not okay with that."

Luffy's lip trembled.

"I love you too," Luffy said. He kissed Law. Luffy pushed Law back, stumbling over his feet as Law fell onto the bed that was behind him. Law caught himself on the mattress, to keep Luffy from falling on top of him altogether as Luffy plopped down and straddled Law's lap. Did Luffy intend on sleeping with Law?

Fuck, Luffy didn't know, but he wouldn't try and keep it from happening. He wanted Law so bad, he wanted Law to pull on his hair and kiss his neck, to run his fingers through Luffy's hair and down his spine. Luffy wanted to lay on Law's chest and follow the lines of Law's tattoos with his fingertips. He wasn't sure if Law wanted. He didn't have the same feel for Law's boundaries as he used to. Luffy pulled away, playing with the zipper of Law's hoodie.

"Can I?" Luffy asked, meeting Law's eyes. Law nodded. Luffy pulled Law's hood down and gently kissed Law. He unzipped Law's hoodie and pushed it off Law's shoulders. The sweater came off and Law wrapped his arms around Luffy and kissed him.

Luffy ran his hands through Law's hair, he missed how soft it was.

Law slid his hands underneath Luffy' shirt, Luffy couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Law. Wanted his touch and his lips all over Luffy's body. Law's cool hands on his sides were a tease compared to what Luffy was longing for. Luffy pulled away and Law started to kiss his neck. Luffy couldn't help the small hum that left him at the feeling of Law's lips on his skin.

"Torao?" Luffy asked

"Hm?"

"I want you a lot right now." Law hugged Luffy a little closer, making their bodies completely pressed together. Law kept kissing Luffy's neck and brought a hand down to Luffy's thigh.

Law pulled back.

"Glad I'm not the only one," Law murmured. He kissed Luffy's neck again and bit his skin.   
Law's hands found their way back under Luffy's shirt, this time pulling it up and over Luffy's head. Law trailed his fingers down the scar on Luffy's chest. It had become smaller over the years, not by much, but Law could tell. Luffy closed the gap between them and kissed Law hooking his arms around his neck and rocking his hips against Law's. Almost instantly, Law became hard for Luffy.

Luffy tugged on Law's shirt, hating the clothing for keeping them apart. They parted as the shirt came over Laws head for a mere instant before they were kissing again. Their movements became more feverish at every passing second. An awful mixture of wanting to cherish every moment. the two shared and desperately craving the other's touch.

Law dragged his fingertips down the middle of Luffy's back and he moaned against Law's lips. Law's hands wandered to Luffy's ass. Luffy gasped when Law squeezed him, and his persistent grinding came to a halt.

Law wrapped an arm around Luffy's back and laid Luffy onto the bed. He kissed Luffy's neck down to his collar bone, at the same time, undoing Luffy shorts and pushing them off him. Luffy kicked his sandals off to help Law out.

Luffy took his sweet ass time freeing Law of his pants. Law pressed his thigh against Luffy's hard dick and kissed Luffy. Not forgetting how much Luffy liked his hair being pulled. Luffy moaned.

"I don't have lube," Law said. Luffy honestly didn't expect Law to have any anyway.

"I don't care," Luffy sighed, Luffy took Law's hand and brought Law's finger to his lips and started to suck them. Luffy moaned with Law's finger in his mouth and moved his body against Law's.

"Damn, you are so hot right now," Law said. Luffy hummed and pulled Law's fingers from his mouth. Law quickly kissed down Luffy's chest, over the scar, and down his stomach.

"Ahh, Traffy," Luffy moaned when Law took the length of Luffy's dick into his mouth. Law spread Luffy's legs a little further apart and pushed a finger into Luffy's ass.

Luffy tangled his fingers into Law's hair.

Law added another finger, then another and stretched Luffy out while bobbing his head. The noises that came from Luffy made the hairs on Law's arms stand. The only real downside was that Law couldn't see the expressions Luffy made when he moaned.

Luffy pulled the blanket into his fists, given different circumstances, Luffy would have absolutely loved this. But right now, all Luffy really wanted was Law to be close to him, and this did not feel close enough.

Law pulled his finger out of Luffy and pulled away from Luffy's dick.

Law pressed his own hard cock into Luffy's ass. Luffy moaned and dropped his head back onto the mattress and wrapped his legs around Law's hips.

"You alright, Love?" Law asked leaning over Luffy. Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

Law complied but pinned Luffy's hand's to the mattress and interlocked their fingers. Law started to move, thrusting into Luffy slowly. Luffy moaned into their broken up kisses. His eyes started to water and his breathing got heavier.

"Torao!" Luffy whined, squeezing Law's hands. Law let go of one hand and dragged his fingers down Luffy's chest and stomach. Luffy's nails found their way into the skin of Law's back. Fuck, he missed that.

"Oh, fuck," Law moaned between their kissing with the nearly forgot stinging sensation and the tightness of Luffy's ass.

Law picked up his pace and those waves of pleasure he knew were only from the marks they shared rushed through him. Law hummed and moaned with Luffy. Law squeezed Luffy's throbbing dick and stroking it, moving his hand over Luffy's dick to match Law's thrusting.

"Fuck, Torao!" Luffy moaned and panted. The waves from their marks grew more intense than Law remembered them ever being.

"Torao- ahhh," Luffy moaned as he orgasmed, the bliss that came from Law's mark was just enough to push Law into an orgasm too. Almost at the same time as Luffy.

And it really was _bliss _that came from their marks. Luffy moaned, nearly screaming really. Law pulled away panting just as hard as Luffy was.

He pulled out of Luffy both of them moaning with the movement. They moved to a more cuddle friendly position on the bed.

Luffy pulled the cover from under them and Luffy laid on Law's chest with Law in his embrace and Law wrapped his arms around Luffy. Neither of them spoke until their breathing had long since evened out.

Luffy played with Law's hand, drawing nameless shapes into the back of it and occasionally leaving a kiss or two there. The complete comfort with Lw was lulling him to sleep.

"Torao, don't let me fall asleep, 'kay?" Luffy mumbled.

"Guess you'd better not let me fall asleep either, huh?" Law said. He had been drawing his own shaped on Luffy's arms, following Luffy's toned muscles.

"Deal." Luffy's yawned. He turned Law's hand over and traced the lines in Law's palm, following one down to Law's wrist, down to his marks.

Oh, there was a mark next to Luffy's. A black one.

"When did this happen?" Luffy asked, dragging his finger over the mark.

"Hm?" Law hummed looking down to see what Luffy was talking about."Oh, last year." Luffy stared at it for a moment, wanting to ask another question, but not sure he really wanted to know the answer.

"Are you with them?" Luffy asked quietly. It had been five years, it wasn't absurd to think Law was with someone else. That didn't mean it didn't hurt...

"Tch, what kind of person do you think I am? I wouldn't have had sex with you if that were the case," Law scoffed.

"Good," Luffy muttered still tracing over the mark. He hated it. This was _his_ Torao and no one else's. "Who?"

"A waitress from Mock Town," Law said, pausing as Luffy spread Law's fingers apart.

"She was pretty and could probably eat just as much as you."

"Did anything happen with you guys?" Luffy murmured. Law smiled at the thought of Luffy being jealous.

"Aside from some unintentional flirting, no," Law said. "I don't think I could be with anyone but you, Love." Luffy smiled and kissed Law's hand.

"You say that because I'm the only mark you've had a relationship with," Luffy said, looking up at Law. Law turned his head and kissed Luffy's forehead.

"I say that because I'm in love with _you," _Law corrected and kissed Luffy's lips. Luffy was quiet for a minute.

"Torao, I don't want to go back to not seeing you, I don't like it," Luffy said, looking back down at Law's hand.

"Babe, you know it has to be that way, at least until I can figure out a way to get the detectives off my ass."

"We're together now without a problem..."

"Love, you've been being followed by Smoker or Tashigi constantly, they've been keeping an eye on you, and Fai, and my friends. We were lucky he wasn't watching you when you followed me back here," Law explained.

"I just want to be with you..." Luffy mumbled.

"I know, Love, I know." Law tilted Luffy's chin up and kissed him. "Me too, but we're together now so let's just focus on that, okay?" Luffy nodded and kissed Law.

The two laid in silence for another short stretch of time. Leaving kisses on foreheads, hands, and shoulders. Only to be interrupted when Luffy's phone rang.   
"Where?" Luffy searched the covers for the phone.

"Probably where our clothes are," Law said. Luffy crawled to the end of the bed, giving Law a great view of his bare ass. Luffy retrieved his phone and sat back next to Law.

"Hi, Nami," Luffy said. Law pressed his hand against Luffy's lower back and rubbed circles into it. 

"Where are you?" Nami asked. Luffy glanced at Law.

"Can I tell her?" Luffy whispered with the phone away from his face.

"Better not to, at least not over the phone."

"Can't say!"

"What the hell does that even mean?" Nami asked. "Get your ass back here." Law sat up and wrapped his arms around Luffy and bit his earlobe.

"I can't," Luffy said.

"Because you're mine," Law whispered into Luffy's ear.

"I'll tell you when I get back." Law pushed his hand up Luffy's chest.

"When will that be?" Nami asked. 

"I dunno."

"Luffy!"

"Relax, I'm not getting into trouble," Luffy promised.

"I don't know about that," Law muttered.

"Fine, you better not be," Nami said."Will you at least be back by tomorrow?"

"No promises," Luffy said.

"Luffy..."

"You'll understand later," Luffy said. "I'm going now." Luffy hung up the phone and left it on the bedside table.

"Do you have to go?" Law asked, pressing his forehead to the back of Luffy's neck.

"Nope, you're stuck with me a little longer."

"Good." Law pressed his lips to Luffy's skin. "Come lay with me." Law leaned back into bed and Luffy got comfortable on Law's chest. Law yawned and wrapped an arm around of Luffy.

"Hey, you're not falling asleep on me, are you?"

"Never," Law promised. Luffy shifted onto his stomach and looked up at Law.

"Traffy, do you ever think about what could'a happened if you didn't have to leave?" Luffy asked.

"I know it's kinda dumb and point-"

"All the time." Luffy smiled.

"Like what?"

"The places around Flevance I still want to show you," Law admitted.

"What else?"

"Several anniversary dates we've missed."

"Uhuh." Luffy smiled.

"Little things like waking up next to you and making you breakfast, kissing you goodbye at the airport."

"Shishishi."

"And bigger things like getting married," Law spoke quietly now. "Maybe even raising a family."   
"Like kids?" Luffy tilted his head

"Maybe," Law said.

Five years ago Luffy would have hated that idea. Kids seemed like a responsibility Luffy didn't want.

But after spending time with Ace...

After watching Koala and Sabo raise Ace, Luffy didn't think it was so bad.

"That would be really cool," Luffy said.

"You think so?"

"Yup!" Luffy kissed Law and moved back onto his side.

"I'm going to figure out a way around this," Law said. "I don't know how yet, but I will, I promise. Even if I have to turn myself in."

"No!" Luffy Looked up at Law. "I don't care how long it takes, but don't turn yourself in, I don't want you anywhere near Impel Down."

"I'm responsible for Dellinger's and Doflamingo's death," Law said.

"You helped kill Mingo," Luff spoke slowly. "You did it because he was threatening me and my friends because he was using me to control you because he wanted you to kill Koala."

"How did you know about that?"

"Sabo told me." Luffy continued, "You helped Stussy because it was the only way you saw out. With Dellinger, it was worse, what he did to you..." Luffy touched the scars that were still all over Law's arm. "You did it to protect me and Fai, to protect Zoro and yourself. You don't deserve to be in _Impel Down _for that." Law kissed Luffy's forehead.

"Thank you, Love," Law murmured.

Law was so warm with Luffy next to him. It was pulling him into sleep. Luffy wasn't doing a great job as staying awake either. The couple murmured absolute nonsense to each other. Until they fell asleep. They slept through the rest of the afternoon and into the evening.

Law woke to the feeling of Luffy tracing over his tattoos. They moved slowly over Law's chest in that half heart shape. Law didn't want to move for fear of this being some vivid dreamscape. Luffy's hand moved over Law's shoulder and Luffy pressed his hand over the scar on Law shoulder.

"Morning, Love." Law doubted it was morning but that didn't matter. Time was relative anyway. Luffy looked up at Law.

"Morning," Luffy said with a smile. He kissed Law.

"So much for keeping each other awake, huh?" Law asked, running his hand down Luffy's back.

"That's okay," Luffy smiled and pressed his forehead to Law's chest. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah." Law buried his face into Luffy's hair. Still, he didn't feel close enough. "I always sleep better with you."

"Good," Luffy hugged Law. "Neh, Torao, when you figure this all out, let's get married." Law was quiet. He stilled moved his fingers up and down Luffy's back. Again, Luffy didn't think he would have entertained the idea without seeing Sabo and Koala.

"Okay," Law agreed.   
  
The next afternoon, Luffy went back to his hotel room with the rest of the Strawhats. And Ace. His hair was still damp from the shower he and Torao took. When they got out, Stussy was there. She scolded both of them but it was obvious she wasn't very upset with them.

"Welcome back, Luffy," Robin greeted.

"Luffy!" A small voice shouted, running up to Luffy. Luffy scooped up his nephew in his arms and hugged him.

"Hi!" Luffy smiled.

"There you are!" Nami said, coming out of her room. "Where were you?"

"I'm a bit curious too, you did just take off yesterday without saying anything," Robin said.   
"I was with Torao," Luffy said. There was a moment of silence.

"Oh?"

"What?"

"He passed us while we were walking yesterday, so I followed him."

"How is he?" Robin asked.

"He's alright, he's tired of being on the run and all."

"He and Stussy haven't figured anything out yet?" Luffy shook his head.

"Who's Torao?" Ace asked.

"He's my mark, see," Luffy showed Ace his wrist.

"What are those?" Ace pointed to the scars on Luffy's wrist.

"Those are scars," Luffy said. Ace ran his thumbs over Luffy's wrist, holding it close to his face and studying the marks there.

"What time is the flight?" Luffy asked. "That's today, right?"

"It's in two hours, you should make sure his stuff is all together," Nami said.

"Is your suitcase packed?" Luffy asked Ace. Ace shook his head, his blonde hair bouncing as he did.

"Let's go get it packed, your dad is going to be here soon."

* * *

"Stussy-ya," Law said, watching the door close behind Luffy. "How often does your boss make deals?"

"Usually only when there's something he really wants from you," Stussy said. Law nodded. There were a few things he had to offer concerning Flevance and the white lead. There were also a few skills Law was practiced at that could be useful to the government. Sure it had been a while, but Law wasn't any less sharp in the subject. There was a sickening feeling in his stomach. He didn't want to do this. He wanted there to be another way but it wasn't worth it anymore.

"Could you take me to him?"

"A-are you sure?" Stussy asked.

"Yeah."

"I can get us over there by the end of the week." Law knew it'd cost him. He knew he'd hate it. But if it meant he could be back in Flevance, with Luffy and Fai, it was worth it. Law didn't expect to get his entire life back, It had been too long for that.

But to at least have the people back in his life... 


	2. For The Dancing And the Dreaming

**Three more Years...**

Zoro woke up to his phone ringing. Well, actually, Sanji woke up to Zoro's phone ringing, and Zoro woke up to Sanji kicking him. 

"What?" Zoro huffed into the phone, whoever woke him up could suck his fucking toe. 

"Didn't mean to wake you Zoro-ya." 

That woke Zoro up. Zoro sat up and looked around the room as if that did anything at all. 

"Who is it?" Sanji grumbled. 

"Law?" Zoro asked. It had been 8 fucking years since he heard from Law. That got Sanji up too. 

"What?" He asked.

"Been a while, no?" Law asked. 

"That's an understatement..." Zoro muttered. "What's up?" 

"I made a deal, I can go home..." Law paused and took a deep breath. Zoro tensed. 

"Law..." he spoke slowly. "What did you do?" 

"I agreed to be a puppet for the government..." Law said with an air of regret in his voice. Zoro gritted his teeth. _Damnit, Law..._ "They'll call off the investigation and I can go back to flevance. That's the deal I made with Akainu."

Zoro understood though. He didn't agree with it. But he couldn't get mad at Law for it either. He'd do the same for Sanji. 

"I wanted to ask you something," Law said after a long pause. 

"What?" 

"Luffy-ya, is he seeing anyone?" Zoro grew a new respect towards Law for that. He didn't call Luffy, he called Zoro, to make sure he wasn't intruding on something. Because Luffy continued with his life while Law stepped away from it. 

"No, he's not," Zoro answered. Another pause. 

"Does he have another mark?" 

"Nope." Zoro smiled. "He's still waiting on you." 

"...Really?" Law's voice sounded almost hopeful. 

"Yeah." 

"Well, in that case, I have a favor to ask of you." 

"What might that be?"Sanji watched Zoro with curiosity. 

"The last time I saw Luffy-ya, he suggested we get married as soon as I figure my shit out. I've figured it out, and I want to surprise him... and propose." 

"You've got a plan?" Zoro asked. 

"Of course I do." 

"Let's hear it."

* * *

Law walked from his hotel to the town square. Not only was Zoro helping him, but all nine of the other Strawhats were going to. 

Luffy planned a flashmob for their last day in that town. Sure, it'd be something like that. But not what Luffy was expecting. 

Law had gone over the steps a million times with Robin and rehearsed the lyrics a million more on his own. He hoped he didn't mess up. Law stood behind a statue, shades on, hood up. That did little to conceal his identity the last time. But this time, Luffy was a little more preoccupied. 

Luffy's shoulders had become broader since he last saw him. What was it... three years ago? That sounded about right. Luffy has less of a kid-like appearance now. More handsome than cute.   
Law watched as Brook, instead of setting up the speaker like planned and instead pulled out a violin. Sure, it wasn't the instrument intended for the song, but it worked all the same. 

The Strawhats we're getting into position, and of course, drawing a crowd. There weren't many who didn't recognize them anymore. Brook started playing quietly. And Law began to whistle. 

"That's not-" Luffy turned as he spoke and laid eyes on Law. Law who pulled down his hood and let his sunglasses fall to the pavement. 

He knew Luffy knew the words. This would work. 

"_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
_With ne'er a fear of drowning."_ Laws palms began to sweat. Luffy just stared at him, mouth agape. He didn't move or even blink. 

"_If you would marry me..." _Brook picked up the volume on his violin 

_"No scorching sun, nor freezing cold_

_Will stop me on my journey..." _Luffy's eyes darted to his friends and he smiled. 

_"If you will promise me your heart-"_

Luffy didn't miss a beat. 

_"And love me for eternity." _He sang off-key but that was fine. He came closer to Law, continuing the song.

"_My dearest one, my darling dear._

_Your mighty words astound me." _Luffy took Law's hand and started to dance with him. 

_"But _ _I've_ _ no need for mighty deeds_

_When _ _I_ _ feel your arms around me." _

Luffy spun, and Laws arms were around him. He unwinded from Law. Law couldn't help but laugh. 

"_But __I__ would bring you rings of gold._  
_I'd even sing you poetry." _Luffy laughed now. Just a cheerful as Law remembered.   
_"And __I__ would keep you from all harm. _

_If you would stay beside me."_

Luffy's grin might aswell have been ear to ear now. And his grin was always infectious to Law. 

"_I have no use for rings of gold." _Luffy sang loudly and met Law's eyes and Law could _feel _the love in them. 

_"I care not for your poetry._

_I only want your hand to hold._

_I only want you near me." _

Law joined in now. 

"_To love and kiss. To sweetly hold. _

_For the dancing __and__ the dreaming." _Law stumbled over his own, clumsy feet and Luffy caught him, laughing but still they both sang.

_"Through all _ _life's_ _ sorrows _

_And delights_

_I'll_ _ keep your laugh inside me._

_I'll_ _ swim _ _and_ _ sail on savage seas _

_With ne'er a fear _ _of_ _ drowning._

_I'll gladly ride the waves so white-_

_And you will marry me."_

Brook hadn't even stopped playing when Luffy pulled Law into a kiss. A chorus of catcalling whistles and cheers came from the audience that had completely melted away from Law's thoughts when Luffy's eyes met his. 

Law parted from Luffy at the remainder of their audience. Law kneeled in front of Luffy, pulling a small black box from his pocket on his way down. "Monkey D. Luffy, will you marry me?" 

Law smiled at Luffy. Luffy grinned. 

"Of course!" Luffy blurted, Law got back to his feet and slipped the ring onto Luffy's finger. And the two shared another kiss. 

"You got everything figured out?" Luffy asked. 

"Yeah, you might not like the conditions though...they might even change your mind-" 

"Torao, nothing will change my mind. I'm yours, all yours." 

"You sure?" 

"We'll talk about it later," Luffy pulled away from Law and looked at the others. 

"You guys all knew, didn't you?" Luffy asked them. 

Nami smiled. 

"Of course we did." She stuck her tongue out at Luffy. Luffy locked his fingers with Laws and led him to his friends, all gathered by the statue Law had hidden behind. 


End file.
